Hottest Day Ever
by xesty
Summary: It's one of the hottest days Neptune's ever seen and Lamb's not putting up with any of Veronica's games! One-shot Sheriff Lamb/Veronica fic. Rated M for Language and suggested Adult Themes


Apparently it was one of the hottest days Neptune had ever seen

Apparently it was one of the hottest days Neptune had ever seen. The hottest being back in 1912 but that didn't really matter to Don Lamb; for all he knew those people were dead now, so in his books today was the hottest in history.

Clive, the maintenance guy down at the station, had warned him if he kept changing the temperature the air-conditioning would break and nobody would be able to fix it for a few days because he was going on holiday. Don had listened to Clive for all about ten minutes and not an hour later the pipes had frozen over and the precious air-conditioning had stopped.

Residing himself to his office, behind a closed door as to not let the non-existent cool air out, he had set up several fans around his desk. The fans were doing not much but circulating the hot air in the room and blowing it in his face. Seated in his nice, big, comfortable, 'Sheriff's' chair, with his elbows on the desk and his head rested in one hand, he stared off into space. Fuck if he was doing any work today he didn't have to.

Staring at nothing in particular he could of fallen asleep if his shirt wasn't sticking to him like magnetic poetry to a refrigerator. Mmmhmm, "refrigerators, snow, ice-cream," he said out loud to himself in an attempt to try and feel the cool. Don Lamb was not one to ever believe in any of that 'mind over matter' shit but at this point he was trying anything.

"Ice, snow cones, melted snow cones, sticky watered down kool-aid" he sighed, head coming in contact with his desk as his arm gave out underneath it. He rested it there for a long while before he heard the click of his office door opening. "What?" he asked, his voice somewhat muffled from his face being squished against his desk, he was too lazy to even look and see who it was.

"My, my, Deputy, no need to be rude" A voice that was too happy to exist in this heat chirped, "My mama always taught to say 'I beg your pardon'" She said in a strong southern accent.

He lifted his head from his desk, removed the post-it stuck to his face, and looked at her, "Do I really need to make a witty come-back about how your mother was a drunken whore?" He asked with an exhausted grin.

Veronica simply rolled her eyes, her annoyingly sweet smile not faltering, and ignored him, "Shouldn't you be working, or do they still not do that here?" She grinned, licking her slightly parched lips.

Don who had been studying her as she stood in front of his desk could not help but notice this. The way her lips shone ever so slightly, the way there was not one drop of sweat on her pretty little forehead, the way that she didn't seem to be sweating at all. What was with that?

He had been completely distracted and forgotten what she had even said. His brain didn't work that well in the heat. Noticing she was waiting for a response he gave her a simple, yet snide, "No." to which she gave a small snort and rolled her eyes again.

His attention was drawn back to her, though this time lower then her face. The white tank top that clung to her and emphasized her in all the right places, the short, pleated, light blue skirt and the simple flip-flops on her feet.

Raising an eyebrow at his lack of mentally 'being there' she turned and began to pull a chair that had been resting on the wall over to his desk, it looked like she was going to be there for a while.

Her back to him, he noticed the way her shirt rose slightly, exposing her lower back. He also couldn't help but notice the small amount of bright blue underwear that was peeking above her skirt and, was that a g-string?

Clearing his throat slightly Don sat back in his chair and subconsciously adjusted his suddenly too tight pants beneath his desk. "You don't need a seat-" he paused to clear his throat again, "You won't be staying long. What is it you want?"

Veronica sighed, sitting down in the chair despite his instructions, "Do I really need a reason to visit my favourite Deputy?" She said with that cheeky grin of hers.

"Sheriff" He corrected her, "and yes, yes you do"

"Potato, tomato" she said waving her hands slightly.

"You have ten seconds before I kick your cute little ass out the door"

"You think my ass is cute? And little? Aww you touch me Deputy" _touch_ her? He wished.

"Eight…Seven"

"Why can't we be friends?"

It was obvious now she wasn't there for any particular reason, just to be that pain in his ass. "fivefourthreetwoone" he rushed, moving around the desk and grabbing her wrist, pulling her up out of her seat.

"Maybe we can go steady?"

Hand on the door.

"Not ready for commitment, OK, maybe you can be my boy toy then?"

The door opened and she was shoved out into the hall and the door closed quickly behind her.

"It doesn't have to be exclusive! No Commitment what-so-ever" She shouted at him through the door before giving a small chuckle and leaving the station.

Sitting behind his desk, his head back and resting on the top of his chair, he let out a loud sigh. Pulling in his chair he looked down for a moment at his pants and cursed as he slapped his desk, hard. He cursed again.

Hot, horny and an aching hand. Perfect.

-End


End file.
